someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Whoops 2008
Hello. I’m not going to tell you my name. But I will tell you a story... but I will not say any names of the characters. Hope you believe me. August 2008 2008/Aug/15th: I love Pokémon, ok? And I play it every day for hours. But this story is about when I was younger, when I played Pokémon Pearl. My brother and I loved playing Pokémon together and trading. He’s a lot older than me, but we got along. one day I traded him a level 70-80 Steelix.(I don’t specifically remember the number, this happened a long time ago.) he gave me a level 18 Wooper. I was pretty mad. I said to him: “Are you kidding me? You dick, A level 18 Male Wooper?!” (all details are necessary) he replied: Dude check it out its awesome! I didn’t list en and released the Wooper. My brother then told me that the Wooper held a Master Ball. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME” I said, “I thought you would know Poke-Nerd” My brother said. And we started wrestling, As usual. 2008/Aug/16th: I woke up the next day thinking about Wooper. I don’t know why... but I felt an emotional connection towards it. I was sad that I released it. I started playing Pokémon Pearl again, and was looking for wild Pokémon on route 209... but I noticed something. I encountered a Level 19 Male Wooper. One level higher than the Wooper I released. I weakened it and tried to catch it. The Pokeball shook 3 times and then Wooper jumped out. The text said: You changed your mind? I reacted very scared. “Holy crap this is weird” I said. I was sweating a bit and showed my brother. He looked at the screen and said: “so?” I replied: “What the Hell are you saying?!” I said. But when I looked back at the screen I was in the wild grass again... - 2008/Aug/18th: Nothing Unusual, except I encountered a level 22 male Wooper on route 209 and ran... (what I was scared) 2008/Aug/19th: Actually... now we got back into action... I was walking around training Pokémon on route 210(south) when I encountered a Level 30 Male Wooper. You have no idea how hard I was sweating. I thought like I was going to throw up. It hit me... I need to kill this thing. I clicked the “pokemon” icon in the battle control section on the title screen and sent out my level 90-100 (sorry I can’t remember the exact level) Palkia. I used Spacial Rend and it hit the Wooper. The Wooper lost all Hp. It fainted. I killed it. Oh my god. All my sweat went away and I was so happy. - 2008/Aug/22nd: Not much... I saw a homeless man with a sign that said: “Why?” I thought he was referring to himself at first. But I heard him mumble: “Released it into the wild...” 2008/Aug/23rd: finally. Something more... when I was playing Pokémon with my friend, my brother, and one of his friends I was training at the Victory Road. The battle music played. I sent out my Infernape. And the n... a level 50 male Wooper appeared. I started to cry. I was so scared. My brother and my friend tried to help me. And my brother’s friend was scared shitless. Literally. When he looked at the screen the Wooper was replaced with one of those question mark circles that appears if you have no Pokémon and go into the wild with action replay. It wouldn’t end. It just wouldn’t end. September 2008 2008/Sep/7th: After nothing... No trace of the Wooper for about a month... Except for today I haven’t seen it... The Wooper appeared to me on Youtube. Its account was http://www.youtube.com/ Wooper. But now days when you click the link the page 404s, but back to the point. Soooo The wooper gave me a link. I will not send you the link, but I will show a picture of what the link opened. It was called "Why did you release me.jpg" I downloaded the picture in the link for future reference. It looked static and grey for the most part, with some light and dark patches and looked like it was a picture of something... something... 2008/Sep/8th: I woke up, Ate Cereal, Went to school, Did some crap, Came back, Played Pokemon, And went back to my computer to research the picture of static. I did some stuff, and it turned out the picture was edited by something or someone. It seemed to be edited all around the picture... but then. While I was un-editing the picture I saw two lines... then I saw more... there was an outline of... a... Wooper... 2008/Sep/9th: I couldn’t sleep last night... I just couldn’t. I was thinking about Wooper, I turned on my Pokémon game and tried to find the Wooper. I couldn’t find him at all, Seriously. Never saw a Wooper at all actually. I checked online, Wooper’s youtube account don’t exist... nothing. Like he disappeared. Or... like he escaped... Like he escaped to a different game... but how? Where?!... Maybe it escaped to real life... I Don’t know where he could possibly go. So when I was going home I looked out the window and saw a blue blur but I couldn’t see that much so I don’t know I thought that I must be hallucinating. Then I thought that I wasn’t alive and then I couldn’t see, and all my thoughts were just going around my head. I even thought I was taken by and alien- Then I fainted. 2008/Sep/13th: “I wake up In the hospital. I think I was hallucinating.” “But it turned out I hallucinated the thing the day befo”- as I looked at the calendar it said: SEPTEMBER, 13,SATURDAY/2008 It was Saturday. Holy crap. I can’t believe it. I was asleep for days. The doctor looked at me and said: “Hello! So you’ve woke up a second time!” I thought “second” time?... I went with it. “Yeah... feel like I want to sleep again... haha” I was scared. Veryyyy scared. The doctor turned on the TV hanging over me and at first there was static... and I swear. I swear on my dead body... I saw the picture of static Wooper on the screen when the static came. The doctor looked away from me and looked at a screen and said: “Wooper...” I said: “what?... did you say?” he looked at me and said: “Whoops... I said Whoops.” “like when you do something wrong and say Whoops...” I said: “ah... what did you do wrong” He said: “nothing... Oh look! You’re healed.” I could’ve sworn when he said that I heard: “doo-doo,doo-doo-da” the sound you here when your Pokémon are healed... My mom came to pick me up from the hospital and when I walked out of the room the doctor smiled... smiled demonically. Like he was a rapist. Going in for the kill... I closed my eyes and saw static Wooper. I didn’t care. Infact... I enjoyed it... Whoops. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Journal